


【瞳耀扫文】AO3豪车盘点

by guxingxi



Category: sci谜案集 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:53:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 861
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26791696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guxingxi/pseuds/guxingxi
Summary: 本文仅代表个人喜好。
Relationships: 瞳耀 - Relationship
Comments: 14
Kudos: 3





	【瞳耀扫文】AO3豪车盘点

**Author's Note:**

> 发在老坟头十秒钟就被屏蔽，心好累，以后一切内容都走凹3吧。  
> 不知道外链怎么加，搜索标题即可。

一、瞳耀

1.翻车  
（瞳耀ABO车，一发完）

2.【网剧SCI】【瞳耀】酒色误人  
Summary:  
关于三杯酒和他们之间的进展  
Notes:  
※ 年龄操作，大猫小白  
※ 非典型play注意，有非常青涩的白sir  
※ 尝试每篇文都换种写法

3.咖啡适量，少喝  
ABO车  
生子后续：驯服

4.发情期的展博士  
Summary:  
展博士和搭档白sir一起度过发情期的故事  
小破车一辆

5.钟情  
Summary:  
一个展小猫和白老鼠两情相悦的故事

6.学术性研究  
Summary:  
展耀对某些部位与功能，突然燃起了浓厚的研究兴趣。白羽瞳作为实验对象，悲喜交加。

7.最初的“意外”  
Summary:  
一对老夫（A）老妻（O）解除误会重新找到生活激情的故事。

8.年少的初夜  
Summary:  
主剧版SCI谜案集人设，严格原著党及严格鼠猫圈不接受者请绕路，非常感谢！  
私设两人都是毛头小子的时候的初夜。

9.我孩子他爸技术真“差”  
配合原作者同系列文观看效果更佳。  
【瞳耀】我的媳妇不可能是Alpha T^T（1-10）  
【瞳耀】我的媳妇不可能是Alpha 0.0（11-20）  
【瞳耀】我的媳妇不可能是Alpha >_<（21-30）  
【瞳耀】我的媳妇不可能是Alpha （≧∇≦）（31-40）  
【瞳耀】我的媳妇不可能是Alpha (//∇//)（41-50）  
【瞳耀】我的媳妇不可能是Alpha ==+（51-60，Over）

【瞳耀】我孩子他爸好像有病（1-15，展耀视角）  
【瞳耀】我孩子他爸好像有病（16-35）  
【瞳耀】我孩子他爸好像有病（36-55）  
【瞳耀】我孩子他爸技术真差（其实只是车）  
车，即白sir视角的46-50  
【瞳耀】我孩子他爸好像有病（56-70，Over）

10.紧急事态  
Summary:  
Alpha白羽瞳xOmega展耀  
一次意外导致的紧急发情。

11.直觉（abo向）  
Summary:  
主剧版人设+双向暗恋  
后续：直觉（番外）—ABO向

12.皆大欢喜

13.鸡尾酒  
Summary:  
夜店，执行任务，车。  
瞳耀24h提前存文。

14.味道  
Notes:  
展耀是什么味道？  
只有白羽瞳知晓。

15.私人号码

16.抑制剂过期后

17.感君千金意  
Summary:  
也可当做26字母——Fling 艳遇  
讲真的最近太太好多啊，我都不敢写了。  
4200+的小破车

18.【曈耀ABO】靶向关系 04  
Notes:  
ABO背景，私设如山。  
角色是他们的，OOC是我的。  
重新拉了时间线，和原剧有出入。  
Adult向，小盆友不要看。  
彼此都以为是A×B的A×O  
驾驶技术堪忧，请系好安全带，不准殴打司机！

二、衍生

1.【齐澄】  
意外怀孕怎么办 

2.【耀访】  
先上车后补票（上）（中）（下）  
Summary:  
林耀正x高访 ABO  
一个先上车后补票的故事 带球跑  
有私设ooc

3.【然访】  
荏苒（然访，剧情车一发完）  
Work Text:  
第一次写这对，两部没看过原剧，所以背景算半AU  
ooc or 狗血 怪我 私设如山 无脑剧情  
略渣痴情然X精英痴情访  
逃不开破镜重圆，前后十年  
相差八九岁，保留胃病梗  
假如我能写出精英受  
强制play、dirty talk、变态play  
提前看好注意点，慎入

4.【楠澄】  
染色体1 by Zevanescence （连载至13章）  
别有风味的一篇abo文

衍生其实看得不多，有优秀文章欢迎在评论中推荐~


End file.
